


Boost

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Dream Daddy - Safe Universe [4]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Body Worship, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Jared (my Dadsona) and Brian are celebrating their one year anniversary at a Maine B&B. Brian takes the opportunity to pour some lovin' on Jared.Kinktober day 7: Body WorshipBased on my fic "Safe" which might be read first; separate for Kinktober.





	Boost

Brian's made a project out of boosting up my self-esteem, but it's not really ever that easy. I've spoken to Charity about it; I feel like I'm too needy, like I shouldn't be making Brian have to prop me up all the time. We did a joint session with her about it, actually. I didn't even have to drag Brian to the session - just made the suggestion and he agreed. And it helped, having a neutral party there, to help me explain how I was feeling about it.  


The thing is, Brian's little project, big project, whatever, it makes me feel - amazing, loved, like I'm worth it - and also - needy, awful, I should be better than this. 

And I'm working on that. I'm working on it hard. And Charity suggested exposure therapy, in other words, letting Brian just... go at it. Let him do what he wants to help, and just letting my brain get used to it. 

So this project of Brian's, it manifests in many ways. Like when he compliments my clothing on date night, or when he pulls me close to his side when we're out in public, like being ashamed of me is the last thing on his mind. Or when he proudly wears my knitwear and then loudly brags to anyone who will listen that it's handmade by his wonderful fiance. 

It's God’s work, surely, because with my self-esteem it always seems like a two steps forward, one step back thing. But he's as patient as I am, as hopeful as I am in my long term progress. And I don't mean to say that he's the only one trying; I am, too. Just that with Brian, I have 100% enthusiastic support. 

Like now, for instance. When Brian has taken it upon himself to show me with lips and fingers and words just how lovely he finds me. 

We're both naked, and Brian has me pushed against the mattress, a pleasant weight on top of me. He's currently pressing a kiss against my pulse point, my arms curled around his neck, my head thrown back. I don't even know how long we've been here; time has ceased to have meaning.

It’s our one-year anniversary, and we’re at a bed and breakfast in Maine that’s so far been living up to it’s rave reviews. Including the nice, comfy king-sized mattress that we’re currently sprawled across. Like, 99% of my current brainpower is being used concentrating on the feeling of Brian’s lips on my throat, of the sensation of our legs rubbing against each other, our cocks brushing - but that last 1% is calculating whether we can A) afford a king sized mattress and B) fit one in Brian’s bedroom, because that’s where I sleep now, more often than not, unless Amanda is home. 

Brian’s skin - and probably mine, too - still smells like the bath bomb we used in the ginormous tub earlier, a woodsy scent that’s doing it’s best to distract that last 1% of my brain. He’s all smooth and silky, too, and I have to imagine my skin feels the same way, and that’s why he’s recently - in the last five minutes - become obsessed with running his lips and hands all over me like he’ll never get enough. 

My skin is hot, from the simple pleasure of being touched, yes, but also the pleasure deep inside that Brian’s stirring up with his touches. I feel-  _ special. _ I’m his special Jared, and I just- no self-loathing homophobic inner voice stands a  _ chance _ against Brian Harding on a mission. 

I bury my fingers in his hair and play with his curls, and whisper, “I love you.” 

He rests his chin on my chest and looks up at me. His eyes are dark blue with a drowsy sort of desire, a desire built for Saturday afternoons spent lying in a bed and breakfast in Maine after a morning of sightseeing. He leans forward to place a tender kiss exactly on my heart. “I love you back.” 

I’m undone by the move; utterly and completely wrecked by it, and he must see it in my eyes, because he scoots up to cup my face and kiss me so thoroughly I can’t think straight. 

“You feel- you smell  _ divine,” _ he mumbles against my cheek, rolling his hips against me so I can feel his hard cock against my leg. 

He moves lower, Brian-on-a-mission-mode again, sucking one of my already-pebbled nipples into his mouth, then moving across to the other. They’re almost prickly with sensitivity, I’ve been aroused so long, but he doesn’t push me, just- almost- like he’s paying tribute as he passes by. 

At my stomach, he takes his time, finding all the places my precum has smeared and cleaning me up with his tongue. My stomach twitches from the tickling of his beard, and he looks up at me and winks, and  _ fuck, I could  _ not _ love this man more. _

He works over my stomach, and down to where I hate how my hipbones stick out, and spreads my thighs. He mouths at the base of my cock, at the curls there, and moves lower, taking my balls gently in his mouth as he locks eyes with me again. 

_ Fuck. _ I came earlier, in the bathtub, we both did, and that’s the only way I’m able to withstand the sight of Brian rolling his tongue around my balls as they start to tighten. My cock is straining in the air, bobbing, and I want to take it in hand, but I want to watch Brian more. 

Brian’s mouth travels lower, across my perineum, and then he’s spreading my cheeks and licking over my hole. All I can see now are Brian’s red curls between my legs as he becomes intent on his mission. He tongue darts up inside me and I thrust involuntarily against his face. “Yes!” I gasp, like a cheap porno, and I flush, but Brian’s hands are tight on my ass and he groans in encouragement, like he can’t get enough of me and my voice and my body. 

I break, babbling in constant stream about how amazing he is, and how much I love him, and _oh god yes do that again yes right there with your tongue yes-_

One of his rough carpenter fingers joins his tongue inside me, and pushes up, searching, searching, and  _ finding oh fuck finding oh fuck yes yes yes- _

God, I can  _ feel _ him grinning against me, the sadist. 

The pièce de résistance? He's applying constant, rubbing pressure to my prostate, and then his free hand comes up to stroke my cock once, and I shout, coming stripes over my stomach. 

My chest is still heaving as he works his way back up, stopping to clean my skin of cum, pressing kisses all over me. 

“Give me, like, twenty minutes, and I'll repay the kindness,” I slur, pulling Brian tight against me and burying my face in the soft, springy, wonderful smelling hair on his chest. 

“No need,” he mumbles. 

“Oh? Oh!” I pull back to kiss his red, self-conscious cheek. “That's hot.”

He grins a little, and wraps his arms more tightly around me. “Thanks.” 

“Are you kidding? That was… amazing. I should be thanking you.” 

He blushes harder, which is the sweetest damn thing in the world. He seems to distract himself by stroking over my cheek, and he's still placing small kisses along my forehead. I will never, ever tire of Brian treating me tenderly. 

He pulls one of the throw blankets over us. “Pre-dinner nap?”

“You’re speaking my language.” I press a kiss to his heart, like he had done to me earlier. I close my eyes, letting myself start to drift off. “I love you, so, so much, Bri,” I murmur with a yawn. 

His quiet “I love you, too” is practically inaudible as I hear him slip into sleep, but it’s no less obvious how much he loves me. 

I sigh contentedly and burrow in deeper, in love with Brian, in love with myself, happy with the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr!


End file.
